User talk:Alluminator
Energy X (talk) 05:52, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:02, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Good Job On noticing mistakes. Keep it up. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:53, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Adoption I've seen that you've edited quite a bit each day on the Dutch version of this site. You should adopt it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:24, November 17, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean exactly with Adopt? -DarkOverlord-Giratina 21:21 17 november, 2014 (CET) It means making a request so the Staff can promote you to admin. Energy ''X'' 20:28, November 17, 2014 (UTC) It thought they make you Bureaucrat? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:29, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't adopt basically mean that the admin has to be inactive for at least 60 days? It seems like the only active Bureaucrat (on the Dutch version) is Jantje132, he seems to be in control since the founder went inactive. And he's still active. -DarkOverlord-Giratina 22:03, 17 november, 2014 (CET) He's actually been on here and maybe you should ask Jantje132 to become an admin. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:10, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I might just do that. Thanks for the advice. -DarkOverlord-Giratina 20:23, 18 november, 2014 (CET) Your welcome. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:27, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Entries Ah, thanks, it has been notified and fixed. Energy ''X'' 12:01, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Typo It was a mistake, but was corrected. Thank you for notifying us. Energy ''X'' 18:47, July 15, 2015 (UTC)